America's digidestined
by Neo-Kitty
Summary: My friends and I decided to become digidestined in a story so here it is for your enjoyment!


Hi my name is Kitty!! This is one of my first fan fictions that I did with a friend of mine QT! Give me constructive reviews since I'm currently experiencing writer's block!! Arigato (thank you);}  
  
To clear up any confusion there might be I'll explain some things.  
  
Crystal is adventurous and is the "leader" of the small group and she often gets into fights with Rozie. Rozie is the techno/rebel of the trio she likes to shoot most of Crystal's ideas in the foot. Finally Marie is ditzy but very caring she means well but she just doesn't think before she acts. Today is Tuesday in November for them (no specific reason for the day) and they live in Massachusetts so there is some thick snow and school has a two- hour delay. David has nothing to do with the rest of the story he is just someone bothering Rozie on AOL before Crystal gets online to talk to her. Whew that should be everything but if something doesn't make sense please put it in your review! Flames are excepted if they are constructive otherwise they will be ignored. Arigato Gozainmasu!!! (Thank you very much)  
  
Oh, Oh, Oh, I forgot Crystal is Net Kitty, Rozie is E-Gurl, and Marie is E.B.Crazy! Sorry I almost forgot to mention that!  
  
America's Digidestined  
  
WE LOVE DIGIMON SO MUCH WE HAVE COME UP WITH OUR VERY OWN DIGIDESTINED... US.  
  
  
  
It was a snowy winter day. School had a two-hour delay. So Crystal was sitting at her desk at home being bored. " I like two hours delays but they sure can be boring," Crystal sighed," I am going to see if anyone is online to chat with."  
  
(Over at Rozie's house)  
  
Rozie was sitting at home chatting with all her friends. '' This is really boring, but at least it is something to do,"" Rozie complained. "Oh looks like Net kitty showed up.""  
  
(Back to Crystal's house)  
  
"Yes E-gurl is on," Crystal cheered," Someone to talk to! I'm saved!!"" Hey I wonder where E.B.Crazy is, she is probably sleeping again, like that is what she is always doing. Oh wait I forgot she eats like a trucker too.""  
  
(At Marie's house)  
  
"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz,"" Marie snored," No I don't want to go to school Mommy, ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz, Yum, chocolate pencils OK I'll go if I can have a dozen of these pencils."  
  
"Oh geez, shut up David oh hi Cryssy I'm here I had to lose the loser, you know David. Well how's it going at your pad?"  
  
"I'm so glad you're here. I thought my brain was going to short out I was so bored."  
  
"Oh I know exactly how you feel. Oh and by the way I called Marie and her sister was saying something about chocolate pencils and that she was still asleep. Oh well It's almost time to go to school I hope she wakes up soon I'll give her a call."  
  
Marie's sister answers the phone.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, put the phone by Marie's ear," Said Rozie.  
  
Marie's sister puts the phone to Marie's ear and Rozie screams," RISE AND SHINE MORNING GLORY!!!"  
  
"AHHHHhhhhh," Marie screamed, "I'm awake okay are you happy now."  
  
"I think so," said Rozie, "Crystal and I will meet you at the corner to walk to school bye."  
  
"She's awake now!! Well we had better get to school soon. See you at the corner! Bubye!!"  
  
(At the corner ten minutes later)  
  
Crystal and Rozie were on the corner their teeth were chattering. The snow came up to about their ankles.  
  
"Hi everyone, how are you doing today?" Marie cheerfully squealed. Everyone sweat dropped anime style. "Are you sick?" Marie questioned.  
  
"Oh how do I get these type of friends," Crystal sighed,"" Its like they're attracted to me or something." OH NO," Crystal shrieked," We don't have much time to get to class again RUNNNNNNNnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
(The friends rush into school as fast as their legs can carry them)  
  
  
  
(At lunch a couple hours later)  
  
"We really need to get up earlier," Crystal stated.  
  
"We make it in on time so why change tradition," Rozie countered.  
  
"Well I don't like having to run all the way to my classes," Crystal tensely replied.  
  
"We just have to run to first period," Rozie commented, " you act like we have to run to every class."  
  
"Please don't fight," Marie begged.  
  
"Humph," Crystal and Rozie huffed in unison and didn't talk the rest of lunch.  
  
(Walking home from school that afternoon)  
  
Rozie and Crystal still weren't talking. They got to the corner and headed to their houses.  
  
"Hey, I thought we were going to the movies," Marie called.  
  
"Maybe later," Crystal called as she headed down the street.  
  
" Oh I hate it when they fight," Marie pouted, "I really wanted to hang out today, Oh well."  
  
Marie headed of down the street to her house. Then she came up with a rare stroke of brilliance.  
  
"I'll just get them on the internet," She thought, "then they will work it out."  
  
She continued home with a little spring in her step. Even though the snow still lay heavy on the ground.  
  
At home she got online and used her buddy list to see if they were online. Sure enough they were. She now just hoped her plan would work out.  
  
  
  
At her house Crystal got the instant messaging chime. It was Marie or E.B.crazy. Meanwhile at her house Rozie was getting the same message. They e-mailed back sending hellos and salutations.  
  
" It worked," Marie cheered because at that moment they figured out the other was online. That's when Marie's plan backfired. They started arguing online.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all," Marie thought. She could guess that they were probably trying to glare at one another through the computer screen.  
  
She was about to tell them to stop fighting when all of a sudden her computer screen lit up.  
  
She leaned forward for a closer look when a beam of orange light came right at her face and sent her sprawling on the floor.  
  
Crystal was right in the middle of glaring at the computer screen. She was also arguing with Rozie via the Internet. When all of a sudden her computer screen lit up.  
  
"What is this," she questioned, " she was about to get a closer look when a white beam of light shot into her hands.  
  
Rozie also was holding up her end of the argument. Then her screen started to light up.  
  
"Oh no what happened to my laptop!" She cried.  
  
She was about to check it out when all of a sudden a purple light shot out at her.  
  
Forgetting the argument, Crystal e-mailed both Rozie and Marie and told them to come to her house ASAP.  
  
Rozie snapped her laptop shut, and headed out the door. Meanwhile Marie up righted herself, and also made a beeline for the front door. At the corner Marie and Rozie met up and headed down Crystal's street. She was waiting for them at the front door. They hurried back to her room to talk in privacy.  
  
"Look what came out of my computer," Crystal stated.  
  
"Hey, you got one to," said Marie.  
  
"It appears we all got one of these little contraptions," Rozie commented. "These are very curious little things indeed."  
  
"Rozie, cut to the chase," Crystal stated, "Do you think you can figure them out?"  
  
"I'll do my best," Rozie sighed.  
  
She took her little device and started looking it over. She then took out her laptop and tried to see how this thing came out of it. Marie just watched over her shoulder. Meanwhile, Crystal tried thinking things over.  
  
"Hey, did your guys little, whatever these things are, come out of the computer facing you or the screen?" Crystal questioned.  
  
"Mine was facing me," Rozie answered.  
  
"I guess now that I think about it mine was to," Marie added.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Rozie wondered aloud.  
  
"Well I thought if we face them back to the computer they'll do something," Crystal answered.  
  
"It's worth a try, what harm could it do," Rozie thought. "Okay I'll go with it," she stated aloud.  
  
"Don't leave me out," said Marie.  
  
"Okay let's give it a go," Crystal stated, "on three."  
  
"One," said Rozie.  
  
"Two," said Marie.  
  
"Three," Crystal finished the count.  
  
They turned their gadgets to the screen and all at once they were sucked in!  
  
I love cliff -hangers don't you!! (smile) Now please review so I can fix the next chapter if I need to!! 


End file.
